Picturing You
by Emblazoned-Writing
Summary: Carina Gilchrist has an amazing talent. She can draw most anything she's inspired to. This includes things she doesn't understand, like supernatural creatures, and a secret ground carrying a new weapon to kill an Original Vampire. After learning the truths of Mystic Falls, Carina meets the Original herself and wonders why everyone has set out to destroy his very life.


**Herrro! I'm starting a new story, with a softer OC for Klaus. Though I will finish The Past Bites Back, this idea has rolled around in my head for some time, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Picturing You || 1 || "The Arrival"**

* * *

So this was Mystic Falls. A place hard to depict since I couldn't see it. I guided my white cane in front of my feet, tapping each of my flats before taking my time departing down the buses uneven steps, using the metal rail for balance. Brisk air caressed my legs and the ends of my hair tickled my shoulders. The smells were different here somehow, earthy and a little stronger than that of my dorm room in Ohio. Gone were the familiar smells of trickling coffee from the Keurig machine, or the chatting in the lounge about the girl who couldn't see what she put on her tray to eat during lunch. Instead there was silence. A forbidding silence. This place had an eerie and quiet feel, almost calming. Even after the bus had rattled off down the streets, the brakes screeching when it turned the corner, leaving me utterly alone, I felt secure. The knapsack on my back carrying not much more than a change of clothes, a braille book to entice me while traveling and my small notebook computer. I ran my fingers over the paper and solid hardback palette tucked safely under my arm. Along the trip not a single idea had sparked through my mind to aid in guiding my hand across the empty parchment. I bought a new folder for a reason, to fill it with intricate designs conformed by my own hand, but I suddenly lacked any inspiration to draw. I needed something new, something fresh. Tired of sketching the same ideas over again, I finally succumbed to the realization that I needed to take a break. Try and experience something new. You couldn't survive on an Art Major when you had nothing to draw and the lack of inspiration was starting to deflate my mood. Traveling to Mystic Falls and staying with my cousin seemed like the best idea. At the moment it happened to be my only idea. I began nearing my wits end within myself trying to overcome this mental block in my mind. Hopefully in the next couple weeks I'd break the bond, and be on my way to discover other wondrous places and cities. Somewhere deep inside, was an urge I couldn't feed. To know more. To see more. Losing my eye sight had lit the fuse on my life, telling me that I needed to do my absolute best by living it to the fullest. And I would. Without a doubt.

"Carina, I'm so happy to see you!" Came a voice I recognized. The person neared and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Hello to you too, Caroline." I choked out as I slowly began to run out of oxygen. Caroline released me, and I could just feel the smile and welcoming light radiating off of her. Sometimes my other senses let me know what really went on, while my sight resumed dark, which didn't bother me since I'd been blind since birth. My adoptive parents had no idea what to do with the little girl who always needed help performing simple tasks around the house, such as making sure my shoes were tied properly, or if I'd remembered all my schoolbooks for the day. I took nothing for granted, though being blind sort of made me independent. I always longed to do things on my own, and coming to Mystic Falls alone had been solely my decision. My roommate who I kept in touch with over text promised my parents that she'd keep an eye on me, making sure to leave a message every now and then to see if I'd made it safely to my destination.

"I know it wasn't clear when I'd be coming, but I hoped to make it here sooner." I said, touching the sidewalk with my cane as Caroline took my opposite arm.

"Is this all you brought?" She asked as we walked along together. I could just picture the frown twisting her lips. Though I'd never laid eyes on Caroline Forbes in my life, I believed from others' personal opinion that she was a beautiful blonde, sporting a bubbly personality. As her oldest cousin, I'd known her as a little girl, and as stated her personality hadn't changed, though she seemed a little weary of something.

"Yes, and it's all I need." I answered, keeping up a brisk pace as we took our time walking across the street. The bus dropped me off in the town square, a quiet and secluded place, judging by the tweeting birds and sounds of squirrels scampering up trees. "Lucky for you I've prepared your accommodations, and the first thing on our list is shopping to fill that large space they call a closet." Because Caroline and I are so impossibly close, she wouldn't let the thought of me staying at a hotel alone form in my mind. I remembered to bring a roll of bills along for my own personal spending, no doubt I'd be sent home with the same amount I'd come with.

"Sounds like a plan." I used my cane to tap the ground in front of me when Caroline let go of my arm.

"Here, I'll open the door for you." I heard the small click of a door opening, before Caroline's fingers deftly pulled the knapsack from my backside.

"Why do you insist on helping me, Caroline? I'm seriously not handicapped." Though I understood the pitying forms of help from strangers and friends, sometimes it could be outright annoying. I loved the feel of making my own choices and decisions without help. It wasn't like I'd lost a limb. Sight happened to be something I could care to be without. Instead of judging people, I finally had a chance to see the inside of someone's personality, something you couldn't find with the use of eyesight. It was an extraordinary gift, though some believed it was a curse.

"I know, but I'd like to help you. It's been so long since I've seen you, and I'm in the mood for some serious girl talk." Caroline's fleeting footsteps faltered before she walked around to the other side of the car.

Without help, I managed to fold up my cane before storing it in the little space between the dashboard and the passenger seat where my feet lay. I carried my hardback palette in my lap along with the piece of paper still clipped to it. The hardback palette stored a little pull out compartment where my tools, such as pens, pencils, and charcoal sticks supplied at the ready, whenever an idea sparked. I had a sudden feeling that talking with an old family friend might stir some inspiration buried inside me. As Caroline started the ignition and the vehicle maneuvered down the streets, different conversations about life, family, and everyday tasks started piling into topics on school and relationships. I found it easy to talk about my failed relationships all throughout high school and now as a Sophomore in college I still found it hard to find someone who's traits matched my own. Was it so hard to understand my passion to draw the things I portrayed in my mind, the things I longed to see through my own eyes? The emotions I felt that could only be confessed through my empowerment to sketch were my only lifeline. Otherwise, I like the think I'd have nothing to live for.

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I'll continue this story, but if you would like to see more of my writing, please visit **

**Name: (with the dot)**

**That's where I'll be spending most of my time, however if you do want to see an addition to this story, please review.**


End file.
